Ruby's Diary
by MiddayStargazer
Summary: Wednesday, September 14: What should I do with this diary now…? Oh well, I'll keep it (and make sure Yang doesn't get the key).
1. Chapter 1

**_Wednesday, September 14_**

Why do the crazy things only happen to me?

I mean I should be happy, right? Yang's happy. Uncle Qrow is really happy.

My dad thinks I'm repressing my feelings or something. So I say to him, "No, Dad, I'm really excited. I think it's really neat."

Dad says, "I don't think you're being completely honest with me."

Then he hands me this red book with a lock. He tells me he wants me to write down my feelings in it, since, he says, I obviously don't feel like I can talk about them with him or Yang or Uncle Qrow.

He wants me to write down my feelings? Okay, I'll write down my feelings:

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!

I'm practically one of the biggest freaks in the entire world right now. I mean, let's face it: I'm five foot five, I know most gunnery like the back of my hand, and I still watch cartoons, in my pjs, on Saturday mornings. How much more of a freak could I get?

I was happy with being just a dork!

Yang says I'll be the "bees knees." I don't want to be the "bees knees!" I just want to be a normal girl (with normal knees)!

I only took that entrance exam as a joke, almost. Until I got the acceptance letter last Monday. Uncle Qrow was nearly in tears laughing as he skimmed it. Yang locked me into one of her infamous bear hugs, while dad ruffled my hair, in congrats.

So, not only did I get accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the world, I was immediately put into the junior class, with Yang.

Great, just great.

I'm not sure which is worse: me being a certified genius, or Yang finding out about this diary.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thursday, September 15, Sixth Period_**

Okay, so far so good.

Today hasn't been a total disaster. Well, except maybe for… I'll get to that.

Anyway, my new uniform is actually pretty comfy!

The guys wear these black suits lined with gold and blue vests and white shirts with red ties. Girls wear red plaid skirts, brown jackets with a tan vest and white shirts with a red ribbon tied at the collar, and black stockings (that are optional).

We're even given the freedom to customize! So I'm wearing my favorite red hoodie with the uniform. The dress code doesn't really seem to be strict for a well-known and highly recommended school. I mean, my black hair is tinted red and is kinda choppy and uneven. But none of the teachers (or any of my classmates) have said anything.

It's weird we started on a Thursday of all days too. Yang told me it was so freshmen can familiarize themselves with their schedule routes when classes shift. We start actual classes on Monday, so for now, it's just introductions.

As for me, I have a pretty solid schedule. I started the morning off with English (Yang's with me in that class! Woo!), then US history, — Dr. Oobleck is one speed demon, how does he manage to breathe? — and then break. After that, it's Health (Prof. Port likes to drone on and on! But some of the things he says are pretty interesting and funny), then Algebra and then lunch. Then I finish the school day off with Art and finally PE (we were assigned lockers today, so everyone is just sitting around the quad. I'm sitting in a far corner so no one can see me write).

I think my favorite class is Art. The teachers' name is Torchwick. He claims to be not a day over twenty three (wouldn't put it pass him, he could pull it off — minus the smell of cigar smoke). Apparently, when he was younger, Prof. Torchwick was a college dropout and used to due a lot of graffiti in his neighborhood. He states that the world, and everyone else, is our canvas and we should paint it with each other's, and our own, color.

I think I'm going to get along with him just fine.

The one class I'm gonna dread is Algebra.

It's not that it's hard or anything. But there's this one girl (with really pretty white hair) and…she, for whatever reason, does not like me. At all.

I walk into the classroom and sit down at a desk, and she's sitting in her seat (diagonally across from me, to my right), and she turns her head around and just stares. It didn't bother me, at first, — because I've been getting A LOT of stares today — but about twenty minutes into class, she was _still_ staring at me, from the corner of her eye. When I finally gained the nerve to stare back, and give a slight "hello" wave, she sort of scowls and goes "humph" under her breath and looked away.

What did I do?

On the plus side, I made a friend in US History! His name's Jaune. He's kinda dorky like me. He was pretty easy to remember, to me, for the following reasons:

1\. He was the first name to be called during attendance (his last name is Arc).

2\. He secretly doodles One Punch Man on an extra sheet of notebook paper (he was sitting next to me so I saw them, some are pretty good).

3\. This morning he rushed off the bus and threw up in the nearest trashcan (and was dubbed "Vomit Boy" by a bunch of students).

Anyway, he asked for a pencil and noticed some of my Adventure Time pins on my messenger bag while I was digging through it. Then we started geeking out on our favorite episodes and stuff. Then the bell rang and we decided to continue at lunch. So we did and I notice this one girl with deep red hair, at another table, turning her head slightly to occasionally look at our table. Weird…

Oh, the bell rang. Time to go home!

Hallelujah, I survived!

Now to go through a bus ride by myself. Yang has kickboxing class everyday after school. It's okay though. The team needs her more than I do. Especially because their reputation is second to the football team. The kickboxing team are in good hands 'cause dad taught Yang everything he knew (and he, and Uncle Qrow, had a pretty big reputation at Beacon).

Besides, I can finally listen to my music in my new red wireless Beat headphones! Woo-hoo!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Later on Thursday_**

Bus ride home — uneventful.

Except Jaune has someone picking on him already.

What was his name…? He was in my US history class too. Started with a "c"…oh, yeah, Cardin. Cardin Winchester. He's a bully. Now that I think about it — wasn't he flicking small paper balls at Jaune during class and tormenting a rabbit-Faunas (by pulling her ears) during lunch?

Jerk.

Anyway, when Jaune was looking for a seat, Cardin casually stretched out his leg and tripped Jaune. Cardin's obnoxious friends started to laugh while he apologized, saying, "It was an accident, Jauney boy." Jaune (the poor guy) laughed a little and muttered it was okay and got up, finding a seat.

I frowned in Cardin's direction. And I wasn't the only one. The same girl from lunch shot him a quick glare before giving Jaune a sympathetic glance. This bow-wearing girl, sitting behind her, looked up from her novel and gave Cardin a really miffed expression. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks he's a jerk-face.

I bet Yang could take him. Just saying if it came down to a fight between them.

Also, I almost swore him, or one of his friends, was looking at my skirt when I was getting off at my bus stop. I don't know which one, but the staring was coming from that general area.

Gross!

Zwei was happy to see me, though. But he's always happy to see me or Yang or anyone really. He loves everyone and everything. Even if the feelings aren't mutual.

Dad was in the kitchen, grilling his famous burgers for dinner tonight (YES!). He took graveyard shift because he wanted to hear all about "Ruby Rose's super exciting school day" (his words, not mine). I tell him all about it (minus the girl in algebra, Cardin, and the staring I felt on the bus. I don't have legit proof yet) and he grinned when I said I made a friend, even though it's a guy.

Pretty sure Uncle Qrow won't exactly feel the same.

When I finished, he pats me on the back, saying I worried for nothing. I guess he's right.

I mean what's the worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friday, September 16**_

Hey! Seeing as Ruby bolted to the restroom, I decide to put my recommendations of getting into anime here!

Recently I was thinking, with some of my sisters, about what anime series I'd recommend to people who've never watched anime before, but are curious about where they should start!

We decided on _The Boy and The Beast_ , _Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , and EITHER _Cowboy Bebop_ or _Samurai Champloo_. Now, before we came to those conclusions, we had to come up with some lists of our own, so here's mine (in no particular order)!

1) _Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

If you've always thought cartoons are just for kids, this series will prove you wrong. It's not the shortest series, but it's an epic journey that follows two brothers on their quest to right their wrongs and repair their bodies after a terrible alchemy accident. The story gets WAY crazier from there, but I think what's great about this show is its variety of tone and relatable themes. You'll get action, comedy, drama, and even a splash of horror with FMAB, and even though the world and characters are all fantastical, their internal struggles and relationships are extremely realistic. Family, duty, friendship, and love are things I think we can all relate to, and FMAB has them in spades.

2) _Cowboy Bebop_

This is the show that got me into anime. Period. Like…I just love it, man.

(Okay, now that that's out of the way.)

Bebop is an older anime, but I'd argue the style and characters keep it feelin' fresh. It's a show about space cowboys hunting bounties that's supported by an INCREDIBLE jazz and western score. This show is bittersweet, through and through. Don't expect the hero to always win, don't expect the guy to get the girl, expect a hard and lonely journey with rare yet beautiful moments of levity. At it's core, Cowboy Bebop is a story about a man trying to run from his past, while his past is actively seeking him out. I think what makes it a great intro anime is that a lot of the ingredients the show is playing with are pretty familiar to western audiences. Oh, and it's also got some incredible action sequences. OH, and not to get into spoilers, but I highly recommend watching the end credits every time. The song that plays is called "Real Folk Blues" and I'll say that after hearing it twenty-something times at the end of every episode, it made one moment in the series absolutely breathtaking.

3) _The Boy and The Beast_

I really don't want to tell you much about this film. It's a recent release, the animation is gorgeous, and the story is beautiful. A boy is in need of a father figure and a beast is in need of a pupil. The two must learn to work with one another and learn as much as they can from each other. It'll make you cry. Again, themes are incredibly relatable here and it's a much smaller time commitment than starting a series.

4) _The Devil is a Part-Timer_

Okay, so the number one reason I'm recommending this is because it's simply a comedy (and a damn good one at that). There is no crazy, heart-breaking stuff, there is no super convoluted plot (though the show does poke fun at them), this show is STRAIGHT UP designed to make you laugh. The pilot opens with what appears to be a stereotypical westerner's idea of what anime is: Magical beings and fantastical lands, an epic battle for survival against demon armies, a list of what appear to be mini-boss style antagonists that our heroes must defeat by the time the show is over!

Yeah, screw that crap.

Within minutes, Devil sets up a fantasy world, then throws it away, placing our characters in modern day Tokyo, confused and…hilariously ill-equipped to deal with our society. Lord Satan gets a job at McDonald's aaaaaand hilarity ensues. There is a subplot that keeps things interesting throughout the series, but don't expect any groundbreaking stuff from it. It provides for some interesting character relationships, but beyond that there's not much. I will say, I watched this one in Japanese and the VAs slain me. I actually had to pause an episode because I was crying with laughter. Good shit, yo.

5) _Erased_

So this was a 12-episode story we decided to watch together as a family, and it's wonderful. It's essentially a murder mystery/character drama with one mystical twist: the main character has the ability to travel through time…but not entirely at his own free will. The story we're left with is one of a young man who must solve a mystery in the past in order to prevent catastrophe in the future. It has some of the most touching moments I've seen in an anime and deals with some very real-world issues (such as child abuse, mental illness, and single parenting). This show actually got my MOM to watch anime, so that's pretty impressive. It's not always the most unpredictable show, but I think it's execution is superb.

So yeah! If you're looking for places to start, those would be my recommendations! Hope you guys enjoy!

— Jaune Arc

 _ **Notes from History**_

Jaune! Great list and everything, but you could've just texted me! Also: THIS IS MY DIARY! YOU INVADED MY PERSONAL PRIVACY!

 _Okay, two things:_

 _1) OH MY GOD I'M SUPER SORRY! I didn't realize this was a diary! I didn't read any of it! I SWEAR!_

 _2) Did you really want me to put ALL of this in text?! And uh, well…we kinda…forgot to do that yesterday._

Oh. Right… Wanna exchange Scroll numbers at lunch?

 _Sure._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Later on Friday_**

Remember how I said nothing can go wrong?

Well something did go wrong — two things actually.

So me and Jaune were eating lunch when Yang came over to our table with this very stylish girl.

I don't what it is, but she makes the uniform look better than it actually is. She had on sunglasses even though we were indoors. Maybe it's her beret, or that wavy lock dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown before transitioning to orange. Whatever it was, she carried herself confidently, shoulder bag in tow with a bandolier strap.

She looked at Yang, who nodded, before looking at me — at least I think that's what she did; hard to tell with those sunglasses.

Then she leaned forward and lowered her sunglasses to get a better look at me. After what felt like hours, she stood up straight and said (to Yang), "She's perfect." Then she gave me a card, with instructions to be there at five pm tomorrow. I remembered Jaune was still there (he was really quiet the entire time) and quickly asked if he could come. She barely glanced at him before saying yes and then strutted off.

Jaune was super happy, doing a fist pump and everything. I was totally confused on what just happened. So I asked Yang:

"What was that all about?"

She sort of laughed while playing with her long mane of blonde hair (she only does that when she's nervous or unsure) and says, "Coco's doing an article on goth-loli fashion for her blog and her go-to girl twisted an ankle. She was freaking out and I immediately thought of you. Coco wanted to see you and here we are."

I stared at her in anger and disbelief. "YOU DID WHA—?!"

Jaune and Yang immediately covered my mouth while frantically looking around. Thankfully no one looked our way.

Yang apologized over and over again, explaining she was helping a sister out (why not help your _actual_ sister, Yang?!). Jaune try to reason nobody at school would know because he highly doubted anyone was into gothic Lolita fashion.

He's got a point. _Nobody_ around here looks like the type.

But I still don't wanna go. I have to now because I don't want to let down Yang or her friend. Oh man…

The other thing was on the bus ride home when that girl with the red hair sat next to me. She pointed to her ears, signaling me to take off my headphones. So I did.

Then she asked me, "Have you ever considered joining cross country?"

I stared at her in dumbfounded. "Wha—?"

"Oh sorry!" She quickly said. "I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. I'm captain of the track and field team."

She didn't have say that last part. The second I heard her name, my eyebrows shoot up to my forehead. Pyrrha Nikos. _The_ Pyrrha Nikos. I've heard stories from Yang, but I didn't actually think I would meet her — let alone talk to her. She's a legend ever since she was in middle school. Breaking records and setting up a few, it's no mystery she was accepted into Beacon.

Anyway, she was explaining how she sees me rush to the cafeteria during break and lunch and thought I would be perfect for cross country. To be honest, I run to the cafeteria so I can get first grabs on the food. Cardin and his gang can tease me all they want, but I'm not the one who has to wait in line (or, in their case, cut in line).

Luckily, the bus stop reached my stop before I could give her a legit answer. I told I'd think about it and she gave me a huge smile. Then Pyrrha called out after me that tryouts were in two weeks. _Maybe_ I'll check it out. Maybe.

Today's dinner was pepperoni pizza!

When dad wasn't looking, I gave some of the pepperoni to Zwei. I just had to! He kept peeking his head up at me from underneath the table — how could I say no to his face? Why must Welsh Corgis be so adorable?!

Plus I wasn't the only one. Uncle Qrow came over today and would quickly slip some pepperoni underneath the table too.

And get this, him and dad are totally cool with me going to this photo shoot.

C'mon!

It's probably because I'm going with someone. Even if that someone is Jaune. That and they asked to see the business card Coco gave me. I don't like how they go into "police mode" sometimes. It can get pretty intense. The card's legit and the Adel fashion line is pretty well known (not that I would know. I don't follow fashion trends, like Yang — it's too complicated sometimes).

I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I just hope I can fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Saturday, September 17, 3:00 a.m._**

I CAN'T SLEEP!

I'm lying here, in bed and my favorite pjs (the mismatched pair), trying to sleep! I've tried everything from counting sheep to listening to extremely loud heavy metal!

I wish I was like Zwei! The second he hits a pillow, he's out cold!

ARGH!

I'm going downstairs and join Uncle Qrow with one of his infamous all-night horror movie marathons (he likes the really gory kind — which is why Yang never joins in. Not because of the gore, but because it's horror).

HOPEFULLY I'll fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _Saturday, September 17, 12:30 p.m._**

I woke up ten minutes ago, on the couch, to the sound of snoring. I was thinking, _Really, Uncle Qrow?_ _Really?_ I laid there for a few minutes before I lifted my head up, expecting to see Uncle Qrow in this really weird position.

I saw Zwei — he looked A LOT like Uncle Qrow when HEfalls asleep on the couch. Zwei was on his back, cute little paws up in the air — snoring with his mouth wide open. For a few beats, I just stared. Then I started snickering like crazy, thinking how dumb I was!

Zwei knows how to cheer me up.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Saturday, September 17, 4:30 p.m._**

Dang, Coco lives in entirely different world.

When me and Jaune got to her house (by bus), we checked the address three times before Googling it on our Scrolls.

Her house is huge! It's only two stories, but it so wide, with a two-car garage. I swear I even saw a fountain and gazebo peeking out from the backyard!

We walked up on the driveway and saw one of the garage doors open. The van parked inside had seen better days. The bumper was slightly rusted and the body needed a wash.

Coco poked her head from the behind the trunk. She was moving the camera equipment and clothing into the back with two of her guy friends. From what I heard Coco has been calling them, their names are Yatsuhashi and Fox.

I — and everyone at school — recognize Yastuhashi because he's a mountain. That's not an opinion, it's a fact. Seriously, he towers over everyone at school, including the teachers. Of course before knowing his name, I secretly called him "the big friendly giant."

What? I thought it fit!

I've seen Fox in PE. I wonder if he's blind or white is his natural iris color. Either way, he can handle himself.

Coco grabbed Jaune by the collar and dragged him to help (that explains why she said he could come — to be an errand boy).

To my pleasant surprise, that poorly mistreat rabbit Faunas was there too.

Her name is Velvet. She's really soft-spoken at school, but she's more outgoing around her friends. She's the photographer (besides Coco) for the blog and has known her friends since freshman year. She's so nice, even when she's being bullied. Like during lunch at school, when Cardin yanked on her ears, she cried out in pain for a moment before politely asking him to stop (even though she massaged them after he did. I felt so bad for her. Pyrrha and that bow-wearing girl were disgusted. Man, if looks could kill…)

Why can't people be more like Velvet?

We made small talk for a bit before Coco called her over to help find something. This was all at around four-thirty, while I was sitting around waiting for them to finish loading up.

Oops, gotta go. Coco's honking the horn (even though Yastuhashi is in the driver's seat). More later.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Saturday Night_**

I shall never doubt Yang ever again.

As soon as I got home (right after my dad went, "Geez Ruby, did you go through a perfume factory?" Which I guess was some kind of joke about the how I smelled, but it was NOT funny — at the time), I marched right up to her, in her room, and pulled her into a hug.

Yang was totally confused, going, "Are you okay, Rubes?"

I'm better than okay. Today was one of the greatest days of my life. If not slightly embarrassing.

So I climbed into the back of the van, with Jaune, and buckled up, Coco turned to Yastuhashi and said. "Let's go."

"Let's go where?" I asked.

" _Conservatoire de Roses_ ," Coco said. I was confused — was that French? I looked at Jaune for help, but he was just as confused. Isn't he the one taking French class?

Then we got there, and all Jaune and I could do was stare.

It was beautiful! It was a conservatory/café! The Victorian structure was gorgeous and the entire area had rows and rows of roses! I looked up what " _conservatoire de roses_ " means and it translated to "conservatory of roses." No wonder Coco choose that place!

I wanted to squeal in pure joy. But, I couldn't. I was rendered speechless.

Then came the part I didn't really enjoy.

After the guys unloaded the camera equipment, Coco had me stripped down to my underwear and put me in a robe (luckily this all happened inside the van and the guys were busy debating who'd win in a Death Battle — Chuck Norris or Segata Sanshiro. I'm with Jaune; Chuck Norris all the way!). Then Coco sat me down and brought out this huge makeup kit. Next thing I know, she was putting face cleanser on me. I'm not really comfortable with makeup, it feels weird. But it felt kinda nice too, like I was being pampered or something.

And Coco didn't stop there. Oh, no. I now have a manicure. I'm not lying. For the first time in my life, I have a manicure. Don't get me wrong, it's super pretty! They're painted this really nice pattern of red with black lace and black with white lace. There're even these tiny little black rhinestones, and teeny silver beads, and 3D red and black roses for decoration! But what if someone notices them at school? I don't like attention, good or bad.

After she did all that, Coco and Velvet helped me into the first outfit.

I think that first outfit was my favorite.

The blouse was this perfect shade of red with a black two-piece bustle skirt. The outer skirt was black lace and the hem looked like someone took a pair of scissors and hacked away. That was my favorite bit. Then I slipped on some black horizontal-striped knee stockings with ruffles and clunky heeled Mary Janes with bow-knots.

As soon as I looked up from my feet, Coco placed and pinned down a long, curly platinum blonde wig on my head with black headdress. That was totally fine by me. If anyone at school does read the blog, they won't be able to recognize me right away.

You might be wondering why — if I didn't want to — I let them do all that.

I sort of wondered that myself.

I mean, it's sort of hard when these two nice girls are telling you how good you'd look in this and how much that would bring out your cheekbones, to remember you're still fifteen, and don't really use makeup. I mean, I didn't want to hurt Coco's feelings, or cause a scene, or anything like that. Plus, the focus of article are the clothes, not me.

And I kept telling myself, I'm doing this to help a friend.

When we climbed out of the van, the guys took one good look at me and ceased all talking. Fox got real close to my face — to the point where our noses almost touched (now THAT was awkward. I wished he blinked too. His white eyes are creepy up close.) — just to be sure I was the same girl who climbed into the van about thirty minutes ago. Jaune's big blue eyes were wide with complete astonishment. I must've looked confused, or embarrassed, because Yastuhashi held up a handheld mirror, for me, to see.

No wonder they were staring, _I_ couldn't recognize myself for a split second. My face looked completely unblemished and had a lustrous shine as a pearl's. Thanks to the mascara and eyeshadow and eyeliner, my silver eyes looked really big and bright. Even my lips look soft because of the soft pink lipstick.

Forget what I said about the wig making me less recognizable. _No one_ will recognize me now.

After that whole situation, we went to search for a spot. Velvet found this really nice area with an outside café table and a bunch red roses bushes surrounding it. The early evening sunlight was beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Posing has more directing than I thought. Coco goes into "director mode" (that's what I'm calling it from now on) and gives instructions on how to angle myself throughout the entire shoot. It wasn't that bad, I mostly giggled at how specific she kept on being. So about an hour and a half and five more outfits later, we were done! Coco said she owned me one. I said she didn't have to, but she insisted. So I asked if she would treat me and Jaune to a pastry at the café.

"Not a problem," she said.

Once I got out of the gothic clothing and wig, and wash all the gunk off my face, we headed inside.

The inside was as pretty as the outside. Some people were sitting at various tables, enjoying coffee or tea or pastries. The air smelled like coffee and fresh bread. I almost drooled at the sight of the baked sweets on display. I choose a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a big chocolate chip cookie with hot chocolate. Jaune got a fruit tart that looked delicious as it was pretty. Coco had a big cup of mocha latte (guess she's in for an all-nighter), Fox got an expresso (guess he needs the caffeine to keep up with Coco), while Yatsuhashi enjoyed a café mélange. Velvet had order a slice of red velvet cake and carrot cake with a flat white.

I thought it was funny they all got coffee. Than it hit me. I started laughing at the thought. Velvet must've noticed (of course she can) because she asked, "What…what so funny…?"

"You guys are team CFVY!" I said.

"H-Huh…? Coffee…?"

"No, no, I mean your first initials," I explained. "There's Coco, then Fox, then you, Velvet, and then Yatsuhashi. 'C', 'F', 'V', 'Y'…team CFVY and you're all drinking coffee!"

Jaune, Coco, and Yastuhashi laughed. Fox rolled his eyes but faintly grinned. I finally saw Velvet smile happily (she should do that more often, she looks really pretty). Coco sighed, saying, "See? Why can't Yang be witty like that?"

"What do you mean?" I said through a mouthful of cake.

"Yesterday, when I was going ape about finding a new model. Yang went, 'What's the matter Coco? You seem to have a _latte_ on your mind.'"

I groaned while Jaune and Velvet laughed. Fox shook his head as Yastuhashi booed. I love my sister, I really do, but she's quick-witted in the worst way possible sometimes. For the rest of the time there, we talked about some of the worst puns Yang has ever said. I still think the "bowl" appétit bowls were the worst — that went on for _three_ _solid_ _weeks_. It finally ended when dad got feed up and slapped a bowl out of her hands while saying "Bowl voyage!" (THAT was hilarious!)

Only a few of her puns are clever. Like on Thursday, Yang was passing our table, overhearing me and Jaune talking about One-Punch Man, when she said, "So he's a one-hit wonder?" That one was okay, except Jaune laughed a lot.

He'll see the true terror of the puns soon enough.

* * *

P.S.

Coco told me she'll post the article next month.

Yippee...

I really do hope I won't be recognized.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sunday, September 18_**

I am so BORED!

There's nothing on TV or on demand! Dad had to go work and Yang jetted off somewhere again. I don't think she gets into any serious trouble, when she does that, because she comes home totally fine. I wonder where she goes…

Zwei is holding his leash in his mouth and brushing his paws against my jeans. Thank Gawd, might as well go to the convenience store too.

I'll be right back.

* * *

I saw the craziest thing at the convenience store.

After tying Zwei on a nearby post (not that he's gonna run, but I don't want anyone stealing him) and went inside, I was browsing the shelves, searching for the instant noodle cups, when I saw her. Even though she pulled the hood over her head, I caught a glimpse of her face.

I immediately ducked behind the chip aisle and peered over to see that girl with the white hair. She was dressed kinda weird; a baggy hoodie and jeans, with an old pair of ratty sneakers. What she was doing was weirder.

She was grabbing a bunch of junk food. And a lot of it. Twinkies, cookies, fruit pies, snow balls, gummy bears, Hershey's — think of any candy you see at a convenience store or grocery, she got it. Then she took it all to check-out. The cashier behind the counter looked dumbfounded for a split second before composing himself. He quickly rung her up and she payed with cash and got the heck out of there.

What would she do with all of that?

I'm gonna investigate this further at school tomorrow. I pray she won't be angry.

* * *

On a side note, when I was leaving the convenience store, I saw this guy with spiky gray hair (he looked like Yang's age) bugging (flirting with?) this cute girl with loosely curled, dark blue hair (she looked a little bit older than me by a year, maybe). Judging from their expressions and body language, they didn't know each other.

While I was untying Zwei — considering whether or not to have Zwei intervene — the girl did something I honestly didn't expect.

The girl got feed up at some point (Yang and I would be too — that guy just didn't know when to give up) and squeezed her eyes shut and turned around to face the guy. Swiftly and effectively, she kneed him right in the libido (I'm not gonna use the _actual_ word). The guy groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground, soothing his future kids. Then the girl turned around and took off, her face redder than my hoodie.

That girl may have been embarrassed, but I thought she was badass! I thought only Yang was gutsy enough to go for the jugular.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Monday, September 19, notes from English_**

Yang — if you knew something about someone who didn't know you and you had to tell them something; how would you approach them?

 _Uh…just tell them?_

But what if they didn't like you or something?

 _Omigawd, do you have a crush?! Has my baby sister finally decided boys aren't icky and gross anymore? Please don't tell me it's Jaune._

WHAT?! No! That's not it!

 _You like a GIRL?_

NO! Well, you're not entirely wrong; it DOES involve a girl.

 _So what's up?_

There's this girl, with white hair, in my Algebra class. I apparently rub her the wrong way and yesterday I saw her getting all this junk food at the convenience store.

 _White hair? By any chance does she wear it in an off-center ponytail, has a crooked scar over her left eye, and has a very icy stare?_

Yeah, that's her! You know her?

 _Sort of. She's a Schnee._

Whoa! Really? Aren't the Schnees some of the most richest people in town?

 _Yep. And the current heiress is her bitchiness, Weiss Schnee._

In what way is she a bee with an itch?

 _She's snarky. At everyone. I heard even Cardin is scared of her a little. She is one frigid blizzard._

What? That's ridiculous. I mean she has friends, doesn't she?

 _More like acquaintances. Weiss kind of only talks to Pyrrha. She puts everyone else at a distance._

That sounds lonely.

 _I don't know. Being alone isn't the same as being lonely, Rubes._

Yes it is (sometimes)! Once I figure out why she buys so much junk food, I gonna be her friend!

 _Well, good luck with that, little sister. NO ONE has broken the thin ice with the Ice Queen._

Then I shall feel honored.

* * *

 ** _Notes from US History_**

Jaune — how well do you know Weiss Schnee?

 _You mean the "Snow Angel" of Beacon? Who's voice is as beautiful as she is?_

Uh…yeah...?

 _Not much. I've heard rumors about her, but I don't believe them, so therefore I ignore them._

What rumors?

 _Stupid stuff. Like she's a junkie or "gets around a lot." The usual high school crap._

That's awful! Is that why she doesn't seem to have friends?

 _None that I've seen, except maybe that girl with red hair. Why the interest?_

I'm with her in Algebra. She gives me the cold shoulder already and yesterday I saw her, in incognito, getting a bunch of junk food.

 _That's weird._

Right? I going to investigate further and get to the bottom of this.

 _Good luck to you, Ruby._

* * *

And after US History, I saw Cardin try to stuff Jaune into a locker. Pyrrha saw them and immediately put a stop to the whole thing. Cardin just sneered and walked off. When Pyrrha asked Jaune if he was okay, he quickly said, "I'm fine," before brushing past her.

Pyrrha had this really pained expression. I felt bad for her. But why would she react like that?

I shall figure that out after my current mystery.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Monday Night**_

So during Algebra, I did the only thing I knew I could get someone's attention without talking out loud in class: I stared at the back of Weiss' head. _Really_ hard. I think for about ten minutes into class, she ignored me. Finally — when we could work individually on our worksheets — she snapped her head around and demanded with her glare, "What?!"

I signaled to the clock with eye movement and made a motion to seem like I was eating. Basically I was saying, "Meet me at lunch."

But she rolled her eyes and turned around again. I wasn't sure if she got my message. Then at lunch — me and Jaune were having a debate about what were the best Family Guy jokes (Mine and Uncle Qrow's favorite is Roadhouse! Jaune's favorite is the "I never" game) — when suddenly I was being dragged from behind, by my hoodie. I heard Weiss curtly tell Jaune, "I'm borrowing her for a minute." He goes, "Oh…uh…okay." Then she drags me outside, besides the dumpsters, and goes, "What do you want?"

"Um…" I intelligently say. "W-Well…yesterday… I…I'm pretty sure I saw you at the convenience store…and I saw you get all this junk f—"

Weiss, at this point, slapped a palm over my mouth. "Let's be crystal clear — you never saw me. I was never there. Got it?"

I only nodded my head because her glare was freaking me out (Yang wasn't kidding about it being icy). She put her hand down turned around, and went back inside the cafeteria. This is a minor setback. I WILL break the ice with the Ice Queen.

On a more positive note, I sort of made a new friend in Art today. His full name is Lie Ren, but everyone just calls him Ren. He does some pretty cool sketches (most I notice were flowers, but they're really good!). Turns out he's even in my Health class with his childhood friend. I'm pretty sure her name was Nora. She's SUPER hyper, yet I can't help but smile around her. She's just like Pinkie Pie (n-not that I watch the show or anything…! I _really_ hope Yang never finds the spare key)! No wonder Ren is always calm — when you have someone like Nora around, why would you be worried about anything? Or is it that you have to constantly worry?

Anyway, we were waiting, for more people to load up, for the bus home, — while Nora babbled nonstop about how proud she was of Ren expanding his friend circle and me being his new girl friend (explaining that while she and Ren were together, they weren't "together-together." I'm not one to judge; if it happens, it happens (pretty sure it'll happen).). — when Cardin struck again. Not only did he trip Jaune AGAIN, he managed to grab ahold of his (Jaune's) backpack and shake out all the contents out. Jaune immediately tried to make a grab for his bag, but Russel Thrush (who thankfully isn't in any of my classes, seeing that he's Cardin's unofficial right-hand man) and Sky Lark (who, unfortunately, is in my Health and PE class) were playing "monkey in the middle" with it.

Meanwhile Cardin discovered Jaune's doodles of One-Punch Man. He guffawed while saying, "Still dreaming about being a superhero, Jauney boy? Get real! You don't have the balls!" Then he crumpled up the paper and threw at Jaune's head. Cardin's other friend, Dove Brozenwing (who, sadly, is in my English and Algebra class), laughed in this really rude and mean way.

Then a very strange thing happened. I'm sitting there, looking at the hurt in Jaune's eyes underneath a curtain of blonde hair, and the next thing I knew, I had marched right up to Cardin, glaring at him.

Cardin looked down at me (he's pretty much a good head and shoulders taller than me), cocked an eyebrow, and sneered. "What do you want, pipsqueak?"

I just rolled my eyes at him and quickly grabbed Jaune's bag midair, and put all his stuff back inside, and dragged Jaune to where I was sitting with Ren and Nora.

Behind us, Cardin calls out, "Now you need a _girl_ to stand your ground for you, Jauney boy? That's just weak!"

In response, I wheeled around and blew a raspberry. All Cardin and his friends did was laugh. I didn't care.

Jaune looked pretty down, so I tried cheering him up with some of my best funny faces. I succeeded. After briefly introducing Nora and Ren to Jaune, I told him to stand up to Cardin, but he just laughed saying Cardin just likes to mess around and was a jerk to everyone.

Point taken, but c'mon!

Nora recommended breaking his legs but Jaune chided it was okay. Ren and I glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

And I STILL felt Cardin, or one of his cronies, staring at my skirt when I climbed off the bus! I WILL figure which one of them is doing that!

At dinner, I told dad about Weiss and Jaune (not everything word for word, just the basic lowdown). He was concerned about Weiss, saying that didn't sound good. With Jaune, dad told me to keep pushing him to stand up for himself.

I hope he's right.

* * *

THINGS I NEED TO DO:

1\. Figure out Weiss' secret

2\. Start being more

A) Independent

B) Self-reliant

C) Confident

3\. Stop thinking about food during Algebra


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tuesday, September 20**_

Man, dad and Uncle Qrow are right: I really should consider a career in the law enforcement when I graduate!

This morning, on the bus ride to school, I decided not to confront Weiss without a solid theory or evidence and was trying to figure out how I could get an honest opinion about Weiss. Not the rumors or any of that "high school crap." Yang, and pretty much Jaune, said that Weiss talks to Pyrrha. I was positive that was best place to start. Pyrrha doesn't look someone who could lie very easily (or at all).

At break, I tracked her down (after getting a second breakfast at the cafeteria; chocolate chip muffin and chocolate milk! Woo!) and got some details.

NOTES ABOUT WEISS:

1\. Has one older sister (who is always busy with work)

2\. Is very nice, once you get to know her (apparently)

3\. Is the top fencer for Beacon's fencing team

4\. Is the lead soprano and soloist for Choir

5\. Wears her hair crooked for a reason (Pyrrha said that's only her speculation, but could be relevant)

Pyrrha was surprised when I told her about Weiss' sudden craving for junk food. "That doesn't sound like her at all," Pyrrha said. I asked her to not say anything to Weiss. I feel that because I was the one who found out, I need to be the one to help her. And become her friend at the end of it. Pyrrha agreed and asked me a very odd question.

"What's the name of the guy you always seem to eat lunch with?"

Huh? I looked up from my notes in my diary, to see Pyrrha slightly pink. "You…you mean Jaune?"

"Jaune…" She whispered, mostly to herself. "So that's his name…"

I stared blankly at her as she zoned out. About three seconds later, Pyrrha snapped back to reality and apologized. I seriously need to figure that out later.

While we were taking notes in Algebra, I secretly observed (no, it's not the same as "spying"!) Weiss and her habits.

NOTES ABOUT WEISS (CONTINUED):

1\. Slightly scowls when she doesn't fully understand the material

2\. Twiddles with her lead pencil when thinking (like me)

3\. Never uses a calculator

4\. Looks up at the clock from time to time

It was hard acting casual because she would turn and look at me really quick. I pretended to not notice and look like I was taking notes. Hopefully she doesn't notice anything yet. If Weiss finds out about any of this, this whole operation goes down under.

At lunch, Ren and Nora join me and Jaune. I was happy with that. Nora had occupied Jaune by telling him about a dream she's been having, for about month (Ren corrected her when she exaggerated).

NOTES ABOUT WEISS (CONTINUED):

1\. Eats a salad (with no ranch dressing) with a water bottle

2\. Mostly chats with Pyrrha (who still glances over at us when Weiss looks away)

3\. Cheeks looked a little bit swollen (had to look very closely to be sure)

I tried following Weiss after school, but she was already gone.

Bright side, Cardin and his cronies have football practice now. Therefore the bus ride was peaceful (and quiet). Although Jaune didn't admit it out loud, I saw him breath heavily in relief when he boarded the bus.

* * *

ARGH!

I've examined my observation notes over and over, but there isn't anything weird or out of the ordinary about Weiss! What am I missing here?!

My head hurts after doing all of that homework…

Hopefully tomorrow I'll get more progress. Like Uncle Qrow always says, "Keep moving forward."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Wednesday, September 21_**

NOTES ABOUT WEISS (CONTINUED):

1\. Is chauffeured to school (not by limo, but by a very nice-looking Mercedes Benz)

2\. At break, she chats with Pyrrha (doesn't get food)

3\. Must be able to sense someone staring (happened a lot during Algebra)

4\. Ate nothing for lunch and went to the restroom at the end of lunch

HOMEWORK:

English: ? (Ask Yang!)

US History: Reread Ch. 2 and answer questions

Health: Get permission slip signed

Algebra: Ch. 3 Section 1 problems 4-50 even

Art: Bring 6 pictures of artwork

* * *

 ** _Thursday, September 22_**

NOTES ABOUT WEISS (CONTINUED):

1\. Really doesn't have any friends (other than Pyrrha)

2\. Makes sure no one sees the inside of her locker

3\. Wasn't with Pyrrha at lunch

Side note, I went to the restroom, during lunch, and heard some girl throw up in one of the stalls. Then she started crying a little. I was conflicted. I wanted to help, but what if she told me to go away? Finally, I decided to leave her alone. But then I felt guilty and went back. She was already gone. It smelled really gross because of the puke! And I think I almost got some on my shoes!

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeewwwwww!

Speaking of disgusting, we started off Health class by learning about nutrition and eating disorders. Which is so much fun!

AS IF!

I got sick to my stomach and thought I was gonna throw up! How can people do that to themselves?! They're depriving themselves of the greatest things on Earth — food!

Gawd, I can't even begin to imagine all that emotional stress and puking and starving and dieting and binge eat—

Waaaaaaaait a minute…

Omigawd, I figured it out! I FIGURED IT OUT!

Tomorrow, after school, I'm going to confront Weiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Friday, September 23_**

This morning was really cold because I took a shower. I don't like morning showers because I'll get all sweaty and grimy later and have to take another one. That and it makes my hair look a little weird because it's all smooth from being damp. This point was proven further by the stares I was getting on the bus. Along with Cardin and his lackeys poor attempt to hide their snickering. Jaune said it looked good, so it's okay.

Before English started this morning, I told Yang what my theory was. She looked like she wanted to throw up! Then Yang got this really guilty look.

I'm not completely surprised.

Back at Signal, our middle school, Yang was teased relentlessly because she developed earlier than most of the other girls. She pretended to ignore it but was really hurt by it. Then people started to tease me and that must've struck one of Yang's nerves. She was suspended for nearly two weeks because she almost broke three guys' noses. Lucky for her, dad wasn't really mad and signed her up for kickboxing. Ever since then, she's been the Yang everyone knows and loves.

Yang told me not leave Weiss alone, no matter what.

Before US History, I told Jaune about what could be wrong with Weiss. He went so pale, I thought he created a new shade of white. Jaune surprisingly was understanding. He explained one of his sisters suffered it too at one point. I guess when you have seven sisters, you've pretty much seen it all (I can't imagine having that many sisters. I can barely handle Yang!).

When I saw Pyrrha at break, I quickly briefed her on my theory — just in case she was meeting up with Weiss. She looked pretty befuddled but very worried. She said that she had a feeling that's what was going on. According to Pyrrha, Weiss may have been doing this since summer!

Weiss completely ignored me during Algebra and at lunch. She really doesn't know that I know what she knows.

So I followed Weiss after school, like I planned to. I was getting my bag from my locker, and then I saw Weiss heading for the back of the school. Her bag looked really stuffed. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I couldn't leave her alone like that. I followed her and slowed my walking after hearing a crinkling sound. Quietly, I peeked from behind the dumpsters.

I saw Weiss stuffing her face with a bunch of junk food.

I knew it. The secret snack run and her small lunches. That vomiting and crying I heard in the restroom yesterday. It all added up.

Weiss must've sensed someone was nearby because she looked up and saw me. She froze, half-eaten ice cream sandwich forgotten in her hand. Her expression went from shock to being horrified to complete anger.

"Go away!" She shouted, standing up and threw an empty Pringles can at me. She missed, but it didn't stop her. "You don't know me! You should've just left me alone! I don't have a problem! I can stop anytime I want to! It's not dangerous! You don't know what I'm going through! You're the freak! You're a dunce! A child, even! You're…you're…you're…!"

Weiss stopped throwing empty containers at me and fell to her knees. I knelt down in front of her, and asked, "Are you really okay?"

She looked at me for a split second and started bawling. That made me a little bit scared and uncomfortable. I've never had to comfort someone crying before. Gingerly, I pulled her into a hug and gave a few good pats to the back. She continued crying into my hoodie for a several minutes (pretty sure there's snot on my hoodie now, but whatever). We sat down on the back steps of the gym and Weiss laid her head on my shoulder as she calmed down. Then she started explaining her situation.

"My father's very strict and expects me to be perfect at everything. I have a fixed curfew, so hanging out with anyone is out of the question. Everyday, I'm busy with singing and fencing practice or studying after school. If I so much as fail one subject or slack off, he'll send me straight to Atlas' Military School. No one ever saw a girl who was scared…or lonely. I can't even tell Pyrrha and I've known her since last year. And the rumors about me doesn't make it any better. I push people away because they're only after my family name or because of my appearance or skills…or because I didn't want to them get hurt because of me. No one wants to be friends with the real me."

Weiss started bawling again and pulled me into a hug. She cried for about five minutes and calmed down again.

"Can you give me your Scroll?" I asked her. She looked at me totally confused, but did what I asked. I put in my Scroll number and sent a text, just to be sure, and handed it back. "There! Now I'm your friend, whether you want me to or not. Not even your dad has a say in it. Anytime you're feeling depressed, scared, or even angry — text me and we'll talk. All night if you want. And to be honest, I'd rather have you yell and be snarky at me than you even thinking about eating another Rice Krispy."

"Dolt…" She muttered as she pulled out her handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Hey, you're frowning right now, but look at the text I sent you!"

She raised an eyebrow at me but looked at her Scroll. Instead of a text, I sent her a video.

Last year, around Halloween, I put Zwei in a Batman costume. He was so excited that he started riding around on the roomba we have. At the time, Uncle Qrow was nursing a hangover at the dining room table and thought he was hallucinating. I was lucky enough to have been recording and made a few edits. I cancelled out noise of the roomba and replaced it with the sixties theme song of Batman. So anytime Zwei was going through the dining room and exited, Uncle Qrow would wake up, for a split second, to look around before going back to sleep.

And Zwei and I got away with it.

Weiss was in tears laughing at how silly the whole thing was. She adored Zwei. She thought he was the cutest thing ever! And as a bonus, I told her about my secret, one time, modeling gig.

Weiss didn't believe me until I showed her my manicure. She went ballistic. Weiss said she adores and follows Coco's blog and will keep her eyes peeled when the article gets posted. I'm so embarrassed…

Then, in all that confusion, I realized I was going to miss the bus ride home. So me and Weiss said our goodbyes (she's chauffeured to school anyway), and after saying I would call her later to make sure she was okay, I took off.

When I reached the bus, I was sweaty and had a red face, but that didn't matter. I helped Weiss and became her friend. I was proud of myself.

Jaune looked at me from behind my bus seat and Pyrrha glanced at me from upfront. Both of them anticipated my answer. I flashed a quick smile and did a thumbs up. They breathed in relief and Jaune ruffled my hair. I'm gonna tell Yang when she gets home.

Bulimia is so gross! I never thought, in a million years, I'd actually had to deal with someone bulimic. But after all those images and short videos I saw in Health class (I thought was gonna puke! I swear almost did!), there's _no way_ I'm letting Weiss continue on like that.

Whew… I declared this case closed!

Maybe I'll invite Weiss to sit with me, and Jaune, at lunch on Monday.

Welp! Time for homework! (Mentally groaning…TGIF...)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Saturday, September 24, 10 am_**

The weather is really nice out today! It sort of has that lazy feel to it. Yang took the car and drove off somewhere. She isn't running away or anything like that. She just likes to drive wherever she feels like it. I think of Yang as Christopher McCandless sometimes. She has this impulse to be free.

I think of this passage from the novel whenever Yang goes on her adventures:

 _"Make a radical change in your lifestyle and begin to boldly do things which you may previously never have thought of doing, or been too hesitant to attempt. So many people live within unhappy circumstances and yet will not take the initiative to change their situation because they are conditioned to a life of security, conformity, and conservation, all of which may appear to give one peace of mind, but in reality nothing is more damaging to the adventurous spirit within a man than a secure future. The very basic core of a man's living spirit is his passion for adventure. The joy of life comes from our encounters with new experiences, and hence there is no greater joy than to have an endlessly changing horizon, for each day to have a new and different sun. If you want to get more out of life, you must lose your inclination for monotonous security and adopt a helter-skelter style of life that will at first appear to you to be crazy. But once you become accustomed to such a life you will see its full meaning and its incredible beauty."_

In a way, I think I'm jealous of her. I want to drive around like she does when I get my drivers license. But I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't like that.

Dad gets angry — and sad — when Yang disappears. He's scared he'll lose us like he did with mom. It's been ten years since the end of last summer. I still miss her…

Ha… I shouldn't be dreary on a beautiful day.

Oh, I know! I'll take Zwei to that dog park he loves so much! I'll take videos and pictures on my Scroll for everyone on Monday. I just need to find enough change for the subway…

To the couch!

Good thing Zwei knows the standard protocol for the subway: pretending to be a stuffed animal!

 _ **Saturday, City Dog Park, 1 pm**_

I had an extremely weird experience on the subway.

Since it's Saturday, there's a lot of people riding the subway to go to the fashion district or entertainment district, right?

Well, I was standing, carrying Zwei (who fallen asleep, that cute little baby!) in my arms, and was pushed up against the sliding doors, when all of sudden, a pair of arms trapped me. I mean whoever was behind me placed their arms between me and the sliding doors. Pretty sure it was guy, judging from how big his hands were. At first, I ignored it thinking it was because, hey, it's rush hour and it's crowded and stuff.

But next thing I knew, the guy behind me wrapped his arms around my waist. That was when time slowed down and I froze. I was completely mortified! I was so glad I had my hoodie (which I washed yesterday) pulled over my head to hide my equally red face and choose to wear jeans. Dad and Uncle Qrow warned me about stuff like this would happen! I didn't believe them! _Who_ would pay any special attention to _me_?!

Buuuuuuuuut that wasn't the weird part.

What it was that the guy pulled me in closer and pretty much...hugged me. That's it — he just locked me into a hug. I'm positive no one has ever done that to someone before. It was so awkward...! We stood like that, for what felt like forever, until the train made a stop. Then the guy unwrapped his arms around me. I immediately whipped around, but whoever it was was gone.

Why would someone, just out of the blue, hug me? Maybe he was feeling down and needed a hug and I just happened to be there? Glad I was helpful… I guess…

Oh well, I can't be mad or upset at him. Besides I didn't see who it was exactly, so I could've imagined it. I was feeling pretty drowsy…

Oh Gawd, Zwei is having a stare-down with a Pit Bull Terrier. I have to save him!

 ** _Saturday Night_**

Geez…my TV has Netflix and about a bazillion channels and there's NOTHING on!

After I heroically saved Zwei from the Pit Bull Terrier (whose name is Brutus and his owner apologized on his behalf. Cool girl — she took full responsibility and bought me ice cream!), we stayed there until about four and went home. Thankfully Yang came back and crashed on the couch besides me. Zwei took advantage of this and squeeze himself into her arms and fell asleep. Dad should be home soon. Maybe we'll get take-out for dinner or have leftovers.

I guess after the last crazy week (other than the weird subway incident), I caught a break. Like I said, today has a lazy feel to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sunday, September 25_**

On Sundays, mostly, me and Yang go to this open and spacious plaza to see the movies and browse the bookstore or try to achieve high scores at Round One.

Guess who I saw there today!

You know how I mention this girl with the bow on her head? The one that always gives Cardin dirty glares?

Get this — she was at the bookstore! That looked about right. She always has her nose stuck in a book or two (from what I've seen). What was surprising, to me, was that she was in the manga section. I didn't expect her to be interested. She struck me as someone who read _Paper Towns_ or _Thirteen Reasons Why_ or even _Go Ask Alice_.

Anyway, she was reading _A Centaur's Life_ (that's actually a pretty good one. I read it from time to time, but hadn't had the chance to buy it yet), when I strolled on over. She glanced up to see me before going back to the manga and then looked up at me. Guess she almost didn't recognize me without the brick walls of Beacon Academy behind me and outside of the uniform.

I was wearing my hoodie, as usual, and my favorite tee (the black one with the cool burning red rose design) and jeans with my beat-up pair of combat boots. In fact, I couldn't recognize her right away either. She looked awesome, I wanted to switch clothes with her. A graphic tee from Hot Topic (the one with the quote, "you're never alone when you have books") with a black, long-sleeved undershirt and ripped white pants and black high-tops. Instead of her usual bow, she wore a purple beanie with this black flower emblem.

"Oh…" She said. "Hi Ruby…"

My eyes went wide. "You know my name?!"

"You're in my English, Algebra, and Art class…"

"Wow, really?" It was rude of me, I know, but I didn't notice her. You honestly think I would.

She kind of went pink and muttered, "I tend to sit in the back."

Oh. That's why.

"I'm Blake."

"Ruby! Oh…you knew that already…um…so you read _A Centaur's Life_?"

Blake glanced down at the manga. "Oh, yeah… I do."

"I like the 'what if'. That everyone has animalistic features." Then I asked, "How 'bout you?"

She went a little wide-eyed. "Huh?"

"Why do you like to read it?" I elaborated.

"Oh…uh… I guess just because all of them have animal traits doesn't mean they all live in harmony. All of them faced discrimination somehow."

I just stared at her. That was deep. I don't think anyone has been deep with me, other than Ren.

Blake earned my respect.

"Blake."

She turned around and I looked past her to see a guy. His brown hair was in this really cool with red streaks and was spiked backwards in this windswept way. His eyes hidden behind black sunglasses and he sported a bikers jacket. I noticed two small bull horns prodding out of his head. A bead of sweat trickle down my forehead; he was a little scary and towered over me and Blake. She wasn't scared though.

"Adam…?"

Adam gestured to the doors. "Let's go. The movie's going to start soon."

"Oh, right." She put the manga back on the shelf. "Sorry. Let's go." Blake turned to me. "See you at school tomorrow, Ruby."

I looked back at her. "Oh…uh…yeah. See you later, Blake."

Blake started to head for the exit, but Adam stayed behind almost. He stared (okay, more like glared) at me for a long time. I sort of shuffled my feet, avoiding direct eye contact. Finally he relaxed slightly, lifted his hand, and ruffled my hair. Then he turned around and left (the back of his jacket had a really cool rose emblem).

I wonder who he is. Blake's boyfriend? No…they didn't feel intimate in that way. Her legal guardian, maybe? Yeah, that's more likely. Maybe he was approving me by ruffling my head?

Well, glad he thinks I'll be a good friend to Blake or something.

* * *

P. S.

I finally beat Yang's high score on Guitar Hero! Now _I'm_ the one who rocks like a hurricane! Yeeeeessssss!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Monday, September 26, Health Class_**

Jaune's flipping out.

He found out he has an Algebra test on Thursday. Jaune broke into a cold sweat and color drained from his face. Apparently, he hasn't been keeping up on notes (neither have I really…but then again, I cram on the last minute and do pretty good).

"I'm gonna fail..." He moaned, plopping his head against the cafeteria table.

"That's quitter talk, Vomit Boy!" I stated, mouth full of cream cheese bagel. "Let's ask Weiss at lunch! She has to have good notes."

He immediately looked up, his eyes bugging out. "Did…d-did you…did you just say Weiss…?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Why? Is that bad?"

"Nonononononono!" Jaune protested, flailing his arms. "I…I…I just…did you invite her already?"

"Uh…no… B-But I will before Algebra!"

Groaning, he plopped his forehead back on the table. "I'm doomed…dooooooooommmmmeeeeddd…!"

Not to worry Jaune. Your good friend, Ruby Rose, is here to help you! I'll get Weiss to help, even if I have to drag her into this.

 ** _More Monday_**

Weiss agreed to help! After I whined and went knelt down on my hands and knees, begging. Okay, it didn't work. But the pictures I have of Zwei, from Saturday, I promised to text her later melted her icy barrier.

But Jaune got really antsy and sweaty again. His face was completely flushed and he kinda started stuttering whenever Weiss made eye contact.

Weiss ignored this.

Thanks to me, Jaune got to spend his entire lunch period having an entire Algebra formula drilled into him by a demented heiress, who kept rubbing her temple and nearly screamed in frustration when she found out he didn't exactly know how to multiply fractions.

This is gonna be a loooooonnnnng three days…

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, September 27_**

Weiss brought in Pyrrha. She has honor classes, but it shouldn't hurt to try, right?

This time, however, Pyrrha was the one with the flush face and would stutter a little and Jaune is still confused. Nora tried to help, but…yeah…

Ren, on the other hand, was having his patience tested a little.

Secretly glad I'm not Jaune right now.

HOMEWORK:

English: Vocabulary due Friday

US History: Read Ch. 3 Section 3

Health: Watching "Super Size Me" (ew…)

Algebra: Worksheet

Art: In-class project

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, September 28_**

Okay. This morning I decided to bring Blake into this.

It wasn't hard finding her actually. I just asked myself, "Where would Blake go that is quiet and has something she enjoys?"

The answer: the library.

Beacon's library is really nice. It's two floored with rows and rows of bookshelves. It kinda reminds me of the library in the Harry Potter series.

Anyway, I found Blake, nose buried in a novel, and explained the situation. She didn't look comfortable with the idea of sitting with a bunch of strangers during lunch.

"Oh, c'mon, please!" I loudly whispered. "I mean we're not friends or anything yet, but Adam approved of me! Please!"

"Actually, Adam told me the reason he petted your head was because you remind him of a puppy, almost." She explained in a low tone.

"Doesn't matter now!" I stated. "Please, We're desperate! _I'm_ desperate!"

Blake tilted her head in deep thought. I was thinking in my head, _Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…!_

Finally, after an eternity, she said, "Okay."

Thank. Gawd.

So, finally after two days of frustration and tears (long story) and very brief introductions, Jaune got a better idea about the notes and equation. Good thing Blake takes really good notes during class and has the patience and time to explain it.

And from now on, Blake and Pyrrha are sitting with the group at lunch. Maybe Yang will join in for fun too.

* * *

P. S.

Jaune is not taking any chances.

He just texted me saying he wrote out the formula on the sole of his loafer, right where it curves in between the heel and the toes. He says he'll cross his legs and take a peek if he gets stuck tomorrow.

Best of luck to you, Jaune.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thursday, September 29, 3 a.m._**

I've been up all night because Jaune's been texting me all night.

He's worried about getting caught cheating.

Like what will happen if someone sees he have the formula written on his shoe? Will he be expelled? He doesn't want to be expelled! I mean, everybody at Beacon Academy thinks we're freaks, but I'm sort of getting used to it. He doesn't want to have to start over at a whole new school. Jaune texted me saying he'll have to wear the scarlet mark of being a cheater for the rest of his high school career (he's overreacting)!

 _[And what about college?]_ He also texted. He might not get into college if it goes down on his permanent record that he's a cheater.

Poor Jaune…

 ** _Thursday, 4 a.m._**

Jaune texted, _[I tried washing the quadratic formula off my shoe, but it won't come off! I must have used indelible ink or something! What if my dad finds out? I'll be castrated for sure!]_

Note to self: look up the word "castrate".

 ** _Thursday, 7 a.m._**

Jaune texted saying he decided to wear his high-tops and throw the loafers away on the way to school — but then he broke one of the shoelaces! He can't wear any of his other shoes because his feet grew a whole half inch last month! He can barely walk in his combat boots, and his heels hang out over the backs of his Vans. Jaune has no choice but to wear his loafers!

 _[I'm going to get caught for sure, I just know it.]_ He texted.

Poor, poor Jaune...

 ** _Thursday, 7:45 a.m._**

Jaune realized in the bus on the way to school that he could have taken the laces out of his high-tops and strung them through his loafers.

"I am so stupid," he muttered.

Well…

Yang said we seemed listless and there were circles under our eyes.

Of course we're listless! We've been up since _three a.m._ , trying to wash his shoes!

Went into the boys' room to try to wash them again. Lark came in while we were there. He saw us washing Jaune's shoes, and he just rolled his eyes and started checking his long hair and stared at himself in the mirror. I half expected him to walk right up to his reflection and kiss it, he is so obviously in love with himself.

I hope Lark doesn't breathe a word of any of this to Cardin.

The formula is smeared, but still legible, on his loafer. But Jaune says he won't look at it during the test, he swears.

 _ **Thursday, Lunch**_

Okay. Jaune admitted it. He looked.

Fat load of good it did him, too. After collecting the tests, the Algebra teacher went over the problems on the board, and Jaune got almost half of them wrong anyway.

HE CAN'T EVEN CHEAT RIGHT!

"I have got to be the most pathetic human being on the planet." Jaune moaned, forehead on the table again.

Well...


	19. Chapter 19

**_Friday, September 30, Algebra_**

Tonight's the first game of the season for Beacon's football team. We're going head to head with Haven, one of our long time rivals.

The hype has been spreading like a disease around the whole school. Some of the students (including me and Jaune) are wearing the school hoodies with the insignia on the back (two axes and a laurel, for some reason). Others (like Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren) painted the school colors (red and gray) on their cheekbones. Nora, and a very few, painted their _entire_ face the school colors. Some (like Weiss and Blake) show or have no interest.

Nora, and Ren surprisingly, are on the spirit squad. The spirit squad has been going around this morning, before school, spreading spirit and silly string. They've been chanting, "BEACON! BEACON! BEACON!" or "LETS GO BEA-CON! LETS GO!"

They're going to do a rally during lunch.

But don't think for a second I'm interested in going tonight! I have zero interest in seeing Cardin, or any of his cronies, all gross and sweaty.

Ew.

Yang's begging me to go.

"No way," I told before English started. "I'm staying home on a perfectly good Friday night, order take-out, and watch _Steven Universe_ on demand."

"C'mon, Rubes! _Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee_?" My seventeen year old sister begged.

"No!" I said again. "I know you Yang! You're going to end up ditching me like you did when we saw _Alien_ with Uncle Qrow last month!"

"That's different! I won't leave you alone this time! Please! Plus, don't you wanna witness the Streak Flash?"

Oh, she just had pull that one on me.

The Streak Flash is basically this bald guy who streaks across the field in nothing but boxers. He's famous because no one knows who it is and could possibly almost give the Flash a run for his money and hasn't been caught by the police yet for the last year. Dad and Uncle Qrow still throw a fit whenever Yang brings him up.

It's also one of the secret reasons why I wanted to attend Beacon.

I did some serious thinking and debating. Finally, I groaned and said, "Fine."

Yang pulled me into a bear-hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yo—"

"Yang…a-air…" I gasped. She's gonna suffocate someone someday with those mounds, I swear. She let go. "Oops. Sorry! But seriously, you'll have fun tonight Rubes!"

Yeah, right.

* * *

 _ **Friday, My Bedroom, Really Late**_

Holy crap, I don't think I laughed so hard in my life! I didn't think he would do that!

Okay, okay — let me start from the beginning.

So, around six, we went to the football game. It was packed! I was so sure every single student and teacher was there. I couldn't recognize most people 'cause they were all in street clothes. So I wasn't surprised when I was separated from Yang.

Of course.

Weiss probably couldn't come and Blake, no idea. But I wasn't bored.

I waved "hi" to Velvet — she's part of the yearbook committee. So she was taking pictures of the cheerleaders, football players, and the student squad, out on the field. — and she waved back. I got some candy (M&M's and Reese Cups!) from the food stand and started to wandered around. I wasn't paying attention to the actual game, but knew Haven was winning by 14-0.

Then, at out of nowhere again, someone hugged me from behind. That's right. Just like on the subway. But this time I was ready. I broke free and whipped around. To see a very familiar face. I could not believe it.

"Apollo…?" I asked. He smiled. "What up, Little Red?"

Omigawd. It was him! I hadn't seen Apollo since I was in seventh grade (he was in eighth). He's pretty much one of the very few guy friends in my inner circle. Then he moved away after graduating Signal. And that was over a year ago!

He still looks the same. Curly platinum blonde hair with that cowlick. Alice blue eyes that have a twinkle when I look carefully. That flawless peaches-and-cream complexion that makes most girls jealous, even though he has a mole behind his left earlobe.

"S-So on Sunday, th-that was you?!" I demanded, secretly relieved it wasn't a weirdo.

Apollo held up his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged! Wait, you didn't know it was me? I'm hurt, Rubes! You wound me!" He pulled me into another hug. " _Wooooooouuuunnnnded_ me!"

"Cut it out, drama queen!" I laughed and shook him off. "What are you even doing here?"

He went real quiet and looked around. Then he lead me behind the food stand. "Okay, quick question. Has Yang ever told you about some bald streaker during halftime?"

My eyes bugged out. "No way…"

"Way." Apollo took out this bald cap from his backpack and tucked his hair into it. "Pretty cool, right? I always sneak into Beacon's stadium during football season and do my thing."

I started to laugh. The Streak Flash was right in front of me. "Hey, do me a solid?" He asked when I calmed down. I nodded. "For my favorite guy friend, almost anything."

"Great, you know that Arby's a few blocks west of here?"

"Yeah?"

Apollo gave me his backpack, now only in his boxers (they had the classic hearts design). "Meet me there after the game."

Faintly, in the background, we heard the announcer announced it was halftime.

"Got it." I flashed a quick thumbs up. "Now get out of here, dude."

He grinned. "No need to tell me." Then he turned around and was gone.

I smiled when I heard shrieks and camera flashes soon after. When I got to the bleachers. I heard Nora screaming, "GO NAKED DUDE! GO!"

Everyone on the spirit squad was cheering Apollo on. I barely saw him jumped the fence and into the night, a few seniors and police man wheezing to catch up. I laughed so hard! That was the highlight of my night.

So, Beacon won, conquering Haven by 28-14!

I found Yang and I filled her in while heading for Arby's. She was dying. She couldn't believe Polly (that's the nickname she gave him) was the streaker. We found Apollo hiding out in the bushes beside the Arby's. After he was decent again, we headed inside.

We caught up on a bunch of stuff. He was genuinely, and pleasantly, surprised when I told him I was accepted into Beacon while being put in the juniors class. He congratulated me and said he always knew I was special. I blushed while smiling and stutter to shut his stupid mouth.

But as always, Apollo surprised us by coming out of the closet about him OFFICIALLY bending a complete 180. Yang said she knew it was gonna happen (yeah, right).

Anyway, Apollo said he hasn't admitted it to his parents yet. Only Artemis (his older twin) knows and is totally cool with it.

Apollo said he was planning on attending Beacon next semester (yay!) once he sorts everything out. But we're gonna see him A LOT during Beacon's football season. We said our goodbyes like we always do: group hug! I think Apollo's the only who can outmatch Yang (and how?! He's about as skinny as me!).

When we got home, I wanted to laugh so bad when I heard dad ranting about the Streak Flash.

Today was fun…


	20. Chapter 20

**_Saturday, October 1, 9:15 a.m._**

Omigawd, it's October! That only means one thing and one thing only.

HALLOWEEN!

I can't wait! I'm already having daydreams about candy, monsters, and complete chaos. I better start working on my costume. I always try to make a costume for Halloween, but end up wearing some cheap one from Party City or the Halloween Store. But not this year. I've been making this costume since last Halloween (I have the pricks in my fingers to prove it). I'll be totally ready.

Oo! I smell the chocolate chip waffles my dad's making! Now there's a way to start of October!

 ** _Saturday, October 1, 10:30 a.m._**

Aw…now I have to go rake leaves in the front yard and backyard.

Yang would help, but she's pretty much dead. Yang stays up really late and ends up paying for it the next day. Longest time she was asleep was until around one or two.

But on the bright side, I get first dibs on showers!

One unspoken advice for living in our house is to take a shower before Yang. She ends up using ALL the hot water! It's because of that huge mane she has. I keep telling her to cut it — because her hair clogs up the drain too — but she pretends not to hear me.

ARGH…whatever!

Anyway, might as well take a shower and get to raking those leaves. Hope Zwei doesn't ended up making me rake them again.

 _ **More Saturday**_

We ate lunch on the couch. One of the channels was showing _The Shining_. Yang didn't watch with me and dad. Here's what she did: grabbed her sandwich, her Scroll and headphones, and went out into the garage — so she wouldn't be able to hear the movie.

Yang could probably take out a WWE wrestler without even breaking a sweat, but she can't watch a thriller.

Actually, it's a pretty funny story on why that is. So, five Halloweens back — when Yang was twelve and I was ten — Uncle Qrow made a bet with her. If she could watch _Halloween_ without flipping out, he'd pay her a hundred dollars upfront. If she so much as screamed, Yang had to pay him twenty. Of course, Yang being Yang, she instantly said yes.

She didn't even make it to at least one-third of the movie. I mean she tried watching it, but would freak out every thirty seconds and hide behind one of the couch pillows. I was laughing, along with Uncle Qrow, at the movie.

And yet she totally loves going all out for Halloween. Last year, Yang was this super gory zombie and was going around scaring everyone in the neighborhood. Oh, okay. So it's not cool if she's scared, but it's totally cool if it's someone else. Yeah, yeah, that makes soooooooo much sense.

THINGS TO DO

1\. Load dishwasher (ew…)

2\. Go to the supermarket: get toilet paper, dog food, half a pound of turkey and ham, cabbage, and gummy bears

3\. Go to the fabric store: get red ribbons, black fabric and lace

4\. Stop thinking about candy

5\. Measure chest

 ** _Saturday Night_**

I was about to measure my chest when I heard Yang giggling like crazy. Quietly, peeking from behind my door (her room is right across the hallway), I saw Yang putting all this stuff in her bag. There was confetti bombs, rubber rats, fake vomit, and a bunch of other gags. I didn't get it until I remembered.

Every year, since the sixth grade, Yang always does Halloween tricks on someone for nearly the entire month. She always picks someone who's a complete jerk and needs to be taught a lesson. So there's justice to it — to some degree. I feel sort of bad, but the pranks she pulls are pretty harmless. Just jump scares.

I wonder who it is…hm…

My breasts have grown exactly none since last summer. Dad was totally wrong. I did not have a growth spurt when I turned fourteen, like mom did. But it's totally fine. I was a little worried about having to adjust my costume (that takes forever), but nope! I'm fine. Whew…

I don't initially care anyway. At least someone will like me for me, not because of my gauntlets (as Yang would put it).


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sunday, October 2_**

Okay, sometimes when I'm really round up in something, I forget I did certain things. Like this morning, I totally forgot I gave Blake my Scroll number. It was quite a shock.

Anyways, here's how it went:

 _[Hey Ruby.]_

 _[Blake?]_

 _[Yeah, it's me.]_

 _[Oh, hey! Waz up?]_

 _[Not much. Going 2 the plaza today?]_

 _[Probably. Y?]_

 _[Wanna go 2 the movies with me?]_

Oooooookkkkaaaaayyyyy, that was out of the blue and totally out of character, for Blake. Then she texted:

 _[With me & Adam, I mean. Yang can come 2. The movie theater shows some horror movies during Sundays 4 October. Thought u b interested.]_

Oh… _oh_! That made more sense.

 _[Yea, sure! That's sounds fun! Hang on, I'll ask Yang. BRB]_

I was freaking out because I knew there was no way Yang would come. Boy, was I wrong. Although she was all clammy and stiff, she went, "Sh-Sure…why not…?"

She probably didn't want me to be alone with a guy. Even though Blake's was going to be with us. Eh, it's fine. I'm not okay with being around Adam. That dude still kinda scares me.

I texted back: _[Yang said yes!]_

Blake replied: _[Cool. C u soon.]_

I got dressed in my skeleton shirt and denim skirt with ripped black leggings and my red Converses. I put on my black jacket vest lined faux fur for warmth. Yang picked her favorite yellow pullover and denim jacket with her black skinny jeans. Along with sporting her orange infinity scarf and leather biker boots. That tipped me off. Yang only wore that particular ensemble as comfort.

So after coaxing Yang out of the house with the promise of popcorn, we went to the movies. Adam and Blake were waiting for us in the lobby.

For someone who didn't like standing out at school, Blake goes all out on her clothes.

She had on this really cool two-layered top; the inner layer was a purple cheetah print shirt that covered her right arm, while the outer top was a torn black tee with a sleeve covering the other arm. She wore boot cut jeans with black boots. Her gray beanie sported three Hot Topic pins: one of Blink-182, another with Belle from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ , and a Dumbledore's Army one. Adam still wore his sunglasses. He was decked out in the same leather jacket with a red t-shirt ripped at the hems and baggy jeans. His combat boots looked really worn.

Blake said hi to both of us and Adam ruffled my hair again. Yang went into "overprotective big sister mode" the second she saw that. By which I mean she made sure I was five steps ahead of Adam. While waiting in line for popcorn, I asked Blake what movie we're seeing. She replied, "A classic — _Halloween_."

Uh-oh.

I glanced over at Yang. She was so pale she could've put my complexion to shame.

When we found seats, Yang placed herself between me and Blake. Adam was to my right. I knew Yang didn't want him to see her scared, but still wanted to make sure she was close to me. When the lights dimmed, she nearly jumped out of her seat, even though it was just the previews. I almost laughed out loud but resisted. I swore I saw Adam faintly smirk.

Then the actual movie started playing, Yang locked my hand into an iron grip. I almost couldn't feel the circulation of my hand. Although she didn't hide her head underneath her jacket, Yang was shuddering violently. Finally the movie ended and she let out this huge sigh of relief. Blake treated us to burgers, as a silent apology to Yang. Turns out Yang was holding Blake's hand too.

She stated the movie wasn't that scary and just chewed her burger. Adam just chewed. Blake and I were talked about what was good, what was bad, and what either of us would put as our own twist instead. After that, we said our goodbyes (Adam ruffled my hair again; that's pretty much going to be his way of greeting me and saying bye to me).

Yang was super quiet on the way home. As soon as we got home, she made a beeline for the TV and started watching _Fantasia 2000_ over and over until she passed out on the couch again. This time Zwei used her head as a pillow.

C'mon Yang! It wasn't THAT scary!

Oh well, she'll probably forget all about it tomorrow when she's starts pranking whoever it is she choose.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Monday, October 3, Before US History_**

I found out who Yang picked. It came to be very obvious. I was talking to Jaune (about what is the creepiest horror monster. We both agreed it's pretty much the _Babadook_ at this point) when I heard someone nearly scream at the top of their lungs.

We whip around to see Dove go a sickly pale white. Yang was sitting next to him, smiling, with her phone. On the screen was the possessed girl from _The Exorcist_. First off, really Dove? That's such an obvious trick! I don't think even _Velvet_ would fall for that! Secondly, Yang started off pretty strong. She usually pulls of a cliché trick like a whoopee cushion or something. Dove must've done something pretty awful…

Hopefully Yang doesn't go TOO drastic.

 _ **Later on Monday**_

I went to Cross Country tryouts. I THINK I did okay. We just ran laps and they timed us. It wasn't that bad. Still not sure if I would want to join or not.

Pyrrha was really happy to see me tryout. She said I was one of the fastest runners and was _positive_ I'll be on the team. I wanted to say I wasn't super interested, but couldn't bring myself to. Pyrrha was so happy I swore there was a heavenly light descending upon her to emphasize it.

Geez…

I wonder if that's how she sees Jaune, judging by how she smiles at him…wait…

Pyrrha...likes Jaune!

Omigawd, I'm such an idiot…

Anyway, they'll post the results on Friday.

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, October 4_**

 _ **"The perfume hidden at the rose's heart"**_

 _The perfume hidden at the rose's heart;_

 _The inner sweetness of a dream; the cry_

 _Of sorrow that escapes within a sigh,_

 _The love within a kiss; the spiritual counterpart_

 _Of a swift meaning motion of the eye,_

 _Or lights that on the lips are born and die,_

 _Named smiles: — all this to me and more thou art._

 _Search in thy breast, and see what holiest thing_

 _Dwells inmost of thy thoughts, fulfilling each,_

 _A soul unto the body of thy speech:_

 _Then I in thee, as thou in me, shall sing,_

 _And heaven in both, and both in heaven's reach —_

 _Skies in our heart and skies about our wing._

Or something.

Sorry! Was bored today! I wrote down this poem from a library book because I liked it! Nothing exciting or remotely interesting happened today. Guess even Cardin knows when to take a break. Yang, I think, is gonna wait for Dove to lower his guard again and strike.

HOMEWORK

English: None

US History: Study! Test on Thursday!

Health: Notes

Algebra: problems 1–40 even on handout

Art: In-class project


	23. Chapter 23

**_Wednesday, October 5_**

…Wow. CRDL (that's what I'm gonna call them from now on 'cause it's easier to write) are either really gullible or really stupid (wait…isn't that the same thing?).

At lunch, they tried cutting in front of Yang. But…Sis did something most would think as disgusting.

She sneezed. On them. With spit.

They were so grossed out! CRDL immediately got out of line and ran for the boys restroom. Weiss shriek a little and couldn't believe "how barbaric" Yang was. I told her to relax, explaining she didn't really "sneeze". She looked at me confused and I told her I saw Yang putting water on her hand right before CRDL came along.

Weiss said some people are just complete imbeciles. Then I asked her if she knew about Pyrrha's crush on Jaune. Her eyes went SUPER wide as she sipped her water. Putting down the waterbottle, she turned to me and said, "…What?"

Guess not.

And I take it back. I'm pretty sure Yang is dumb. Reason being was because she was opening her milk carton and noticed something.

"Omigawd…Rubes…this milk is called _'Udder_ Satisfaction'." She giggled. "Udder. _Udder_!"

She started laughing like crazy.

Yang, we've been drinking the same milk ever since preschool and you _barely_ noticed?

 ** _More Wednesday_**

I was inking my drawing in Art (which is a lot harder than most people think, especially with a nib pen!). At first there was this desire to finish the drawing. So I was frantically inking here and there. But as the drawing became clearer and clearer, my desire subdued. In fact, I felt like, by continuing, I was beginning to destroy something beautiful.

A finished drawing is just a picture. Like millions of other pictures. But an unfinished drawing has character. It tells a story. It shows what the artist of the drawing was interested in and what they didn't care about. An unfinished drawing also seems more interesting. Not just some picture. But a complex fractal-like shape that can be different every time, that's exactly how it is now. Of all the possible ways of being unfinished, _this_ is how my drawing is unfinished now. There's this… _beauty_ in it.

I wonder if any of this applies to humans and Faunas…

Prof. Torchwick really liked it. He said he might showcase it for the Beacon's art show in April! I said he didn't have to, but he insisted!

…I AM SO EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW! I take back everything I wrote! People are gonna laugh at it! I WANNA JUST DIE!

Ren patted my shoulder, telling me it's okay and not be embarrassed. I'm starting to wonder if he's a mind reader.

* * *

 ** _Thursday, October 6_**

I'VE OFFICIALLY DRAWN THE LINE!

Cardin has gone to far this time! When Jaune left to go the restroom before US History, Cardin turned grabbed Jaune's, and my (the heck?!), backpack and dumped all the notebooks and everything into the trash! I immediately got up and collected our stuff from the trash and sat back down, trying really, really hard to ignore Cardin's STUPID, UGLY sneer. If Dr. Oobleck hadn't walked in at the very moment, I honestly would've SLAPPED Cardin straight across his fat, stupid FACE! He's such an A-HOLE!

Then again…at lunch I told Yang and she had this look. This very, very, _very_ angry look. Better watch your back, Winchester. Blondie's comin' for ya.

* * *

P. S.

I swear I saw Cardin shudder like something bad was gonna happen. Oh, he has NO idea…

* * *

 _ **Okay, I need to ask all my lovely readers a favor. I want you all to send me reviews or PM ideas for Yang's pranks. It's really hard for me because I'm not a prankster (seriously, I'm one of the few students who stays quiet mostly and doesn't give the teachers crap (and why would people do that? Teachers don't need the extra drama and attitude!).). So yeah...**_

 _ **Also here's a hint for Yang's simultaneous prank on CRDL: It's from a Halloween episode of Bob's Burgers.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Friday, October 7, Algebra_**

So I told JNPR (I'm sorry. It was just too perfect) about Yang's yearly pranking phase.

Nora was dying, but also stated, "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?" Ren just stared, mouth agape, while Jaune bopped his head muttering, "It makes sense now…" Pyrrha had a feeling it was Yang. She explained how last year Neon (a transfer from Atlas) had very bad "karma". Translation: Neon's skin was fluorescent green for a solid week. While I wasn't aware of THAT, I do recall Yang coming home one day last year seething, then we watched _Big Fat Liar_ , and after that, she was wearing one of the biggest grins I ever seen. And all because Neon called Yang "top heavy".

Not that I blame Yang. But they're cool now.

Nora asked if I knew what Yang was gonna do against CRDL. I told her I have absolutely no idea. Plus I'm don't know if it's all four she was gonna prank. Cardin, duh. Russell, probably. Dove, without a doubt. Lark, unsure (then again he DOES mock Velvet by pretending to have rabbit ears using his hands).

But I did hear her make a lot of noise in the kitchen last night…

 ** _More Friday, Art_**

Oh Gawd. NOW Yang's gonna drag me to see her handiwork after school.

Great, just great.

 ** _Friday Evening_**

HOW!? Just…just how!?

Gawd, I swear Yang either bribed the janitor or the gym coach or both.

So right after school, Yang dragged me by the hoodie, with JNPR, to the football field where they were doing warm-ups. About a minute later (it was super boring and lasted forever!), Cardin screamed at the top of his lungs and collapsed to the ground, hands between his legs. And then like the Domino Effect, Dove collapsed beside him, then Russel and then Lark.

Nora and Yang were dying. Ren and Pyrrha just stared dumbfounded. Jaune and I were kind of both, I think.

Cardin's and Dove's face were this blistering red. Russel's and Sky's face weren't as red but they were sweating a lot. And they all dove for the water barrel. I didn't get it until…

"Omigawd Yang, you didn't." I said. She flashed a grin. "Oh but I did."

"Did what?" JNPR asked (they literally said it at the same time, I swear).

I sighed. "She put her special homemade hot sauce in their sports cups…it might even spicer than ghost chili."

"Let me have some next time!" Nora cried out, while Jaune and Ren hissed in pain. Pyrrha flashed an uneasy smile. Yang just laughed and laughed. Then I finally asked her why she choose Dove this year.

"Let's just say it's an unpleasant memory involving him and my hair." She stated.

Oh that's why. Number one rule about Yang: Don't _ever_ mess with her hair. EVER. Even if the fate of the universe depended on it.

* * *

P. S.

I checked the list for Cross-Country. I'm on it. First meeting is on Monday.

Yippee...


	25. Chapter 25

**_Saturday, October 8_**

It's raining. Hard!

Seriously, it's like huge buckets of water are just being dumped wherever!

Dad took one glance out the window and groaned. He had work and HATES to be outside in this kind of weather! I felt so bad for him ('cuz I feel the same way). Neither does Yang, her hair gets all frizzy. And for whatever reason, Uncle Qrow decided to pay a visit (it's his day off, and let's face who exactly wants to be alone on a Saturday) today. I'm pretty sure Yang thought she was under house arrest.

Anyway, Dad left really early this morning (probably because of traffic and I was up because I have something I like to call "Early Bird Syndrome" — meaning I'll wake up around five or six a.m. almost everyday without fail) and then Uncle Qrow came about an hour later. Upon learning I didn't eat breakfast, — via my stomach — he made French toast. Problem? He's _terrible_ at making them. All he does is gets the bread and whips some eggs, dumps the bread into it, and cooks them. Finishing it off is maple syrup he heated up in the microwave and almost drowns the French toast. And I eat it. Why? Because I don't wanna hurt his feelings.

Yang'll eat them too, but almost visibly cringes before doing so.

Knowing the storm wasn't gonna let up, I just slipped on sweatpants (hey, they're comfortable!) and a red t-shirt. Then I plopped myself onto the couch with Uncle Qrow and worked on my costume as he surfed through Netflix. Settling on watching _Paranormal Activity_ , he asked me how was school and if I was doing okay and all. I told him I was doing fine and started telling him about my new friends when I suddenly heard Yang scream, "No! Bad Zwei! Bad!"

Turning around, we saw Yang pretty much pig wrestling with a very muddy Zwei (I guess he got out earlier through the doggy door). Unlike everyone in this household, Zwei ADORES this kind of weather. He sees it as an excuse to get all muddy and get a nice hot bath after (which actually doesn't sound that bad right now). Problem is getting him into the actual tub. And Yang was losing for once. Uncle Qrow got up and tried to help but catching Zwei is like playing "Catch the Greased-up Pig". I would've helped…if I wasn't too busy recording the whole thing. Of course I made sure they didn't see me. Uncle Qrow and Yang, I mean. Thank Gawd too, probably would've murdered me. So the fight ended with Yang and Uncle Qrow finally getting Zwei into the bubble-filled tub. Thirty minutes later, he came out all clean and fluffy, and laid down on my lap. Then I heard Yang kick Uncle Qrow out of the bathroom, shouting, "Use Dad's shower!" and a door almost slam shut.

Then Uncle Qrow called out to me, "Ruby! Think your dad will be mad at me if I borrowed his shower? Or the washing machine? Or his clothes?"

"I won't tell if you won't!" I told him. He replied, "Thought so!"

Seeing an opportunity, I texted everyone the video. Jaune (and his sisters) thought it was hilarious. So did Nora — bombing me with a bunch of smiley emojis. Pyrrha and Ren thought it was funny, but asked if Yang and Uncle Qrow were alright (I replied back they were). Weiss didn't respond right away, I figured she had lessons. Blake didn't respond right away either, but twenty minutes later she replied saying, _[Poor Yang… Adam thought this was hysterical. He's still laughing.]_

Then she texted: _[Wanna come 2 the movies with us again tomorrow? I heard they were going 2 show Chucky Child's Play. Yang can come if she can handle it. If not we could do something else.]_

I texted back: _[No, it's cool! Yang will watch that! Tomorrow right? What time?]_

I wasn't lying. Yang isn't scared of Chucky, rather he annoys her. Why? I do not know. I do not know.

Blake responded right away. _[Ok. Meet us there at 1. C u then.]_

I told Yang, after she got out of the shower, about the plan tomorrow and she was up for it. I think she still doesn't trust Adam, even if Blake is there with us.

Anyway, Uncle Qrow lucked out because he was back in his original clothes before Dad got back. Speaking of which, he brought back Chick-fil-A! I love their chicken strips! Sure some people say it taste sweet, but once you get pass that it tastes amazing! I swear Dad has a sixth sense for when Uncle Qrow stays for dinner. Because after he gave Yang her chicken sandwich, he gave him a deluxe spicy chicken sandwich. Uncle Qrow teased him a little for being a saint, Dad brushed it off while laughing a little.

Today was a good day and I made awesome progress on my costume!

I really hope it doesn't rain so much tomorrow. I don't wanna get drenched.

Oh, Weiss responded!

…I think she really loves dogs…'cuz she asked if she could visit on Tuesday! Her dad has business meeting all day that day and she finally has a day off! Woo! I better make sure this house is spotless until then!


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sunday, October 9, Past Midnight_**

The wind is blowing like crazy outside. I jolted up by the sound of what I'm pretty sure was thunder. Zwei freaked out a little and burrowed his way through the blankets to my side from his bed.

Oh man, I hope the sunflowers Dad planted in front of the house will be okay. We love those flowers too much, even if they're nowhere near blooming yet. Crap…what if one of the tree branches hits the house?! Then again the worst thing that could happen is that thunder strikes the house and set it on fire…and we possibly end up homeless. Wait, what am I thinking? Uncle Qrow could take is in. In his small two-bedroom and two-bathroom apartment.

…It's going to be one of those nights for me, isn't it?

Uh-oh.

Zwei is shivering. Ever since he was a puppy, it's always a sign he's either going to puke or pee. So there's my cue to put him in the tub.

Hopefully this'll be the only time tonight.

 ** _Sunday, October 9, 7:35 AM_**

Zwei woke me up five times. He finally passed out ten minutes ago, and I'm positive I'm might fall asleep in the movie theater. Wouldn't be the first time.

First time was when I was twelve and wanted to see a midnight showing. My dad was convinced I fall asleep. If it weren't for Yang, and her thick long hair, sitting between us and hide me.

I really don't want to fall asleep. Especially if it's with friends.

* * *

 ** _Heyo! Wow. Has it really been a year since I posted this story? Crazy! Sorry for not update after so long! It's a long story on why. I hope to update more frequently in the upcoming year!_**


End file.
